Black Alchemy
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: the queen informs Ciel that there has been a madman using alchemy to kill people, one problem. Ciel and Sebastian have no clue as what is alchemy, so the queen has gotten Edawrd and Alphonse Elric to come and aid the queens guard dog.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover – Note – this fan fiction will skip between locations and characters.

London – The home of Ciel Phantomhive

The sun held high over the great city of London, all seemed well, or so I assumed it to be, but in the scorching heat something was stirring, evil was afoot, but its intentions were unknown to me. There was a knock at the door to my study, "Come in", I replied.

"Young Master, a letter had just arrived for you. I assume that you know whom it is from." It was Sebastian, my butler. Now he is no ordinary butler, indeed he is not; you see he is a demon, and well quite a good one at that. The letter was from Her Royal Highness Queen Victoria.

'My dear Ciel Phantomhive, I hope that all is going well for you, I am not sure if you have heard about the latest attacks that have been plaguing the city, the Yard has not been able to deal with the situation with enough haste so I am asking that you become involved. I am certain that this madman, although being human has the ability to perform alchemy. I don't know how much you know about alchemy so I have arranged for Edward and Alphonse Elric, to come and assist you on this case. I am sure that the criminal underworld is involved in this, and I hope that you defuse the situation with as much speed and efficiency as you did with 'Jack the Ripper', yours sincerely, HRH Queen Victoria.'

I didn't know where to begin, what is alchemy and how was it being used to kill people.

"Sebastian, as you most probably know, that was a request from the queen, there have been many attacks on the population and there is a high chance that the culprit is using alchemy. Now I have no direction as to which was to walk when it comes to this alchemy, to be completely honest with you this is the first time that I have ever heard of such a thing existing."  
"Master Ciel, I have heard of the science of alchemy, but although I am gifted in knowing a lot of things I am afraid that I fail you as the Phantomhive butler on this."

"Sebastian, you haven't failed me, whilst I expect you to have a vast knowledge of the world, I do not expect you to know everything, now if I did that would be asking too much of you."  
"So Ciel, I assume that someone will be coming to help us with the investigation. If so please tell me that it is not one of those Grim Reapers, such as Grell."

"No Sebastian, they are not a Grim Reaper, but I do feel that Grell might be of assistance somewhere along the line. Will you promise to get along with him, if I ensure that he doesn't try to annoy you in anyway?"

"Alright that's a fair compromise, but how are you going to prevent him from annoying me?"

"Well since the Jack the Ripper incident, Grell has been on what we humans call parole, he will be monitored and called back to wherever those reapers condescend if he breaks the conditions. Now Sebastian, if you would be so kind as to prepare a room for Edward and Alphonse, I don't know when they will be arriving exactly, but I know that it will be within the next couple of days."

"Yes my young Lord." And with that Sebastian went off to continue his daily duties and I set to work reading and checking invoices from the suppliers to the Funtom Toy Company. On the other side of the globe, Edward and Alphonse Elric were about to find out about their latest task.

Japan – the offices of the Military, located at Central

"Edward Elric, Colonel Mustang will see you now" the young budding new recruit beckoned me into the office and closed the door behind her. "Please have a seat." I sat down and eagerly anticipated the task I was to be given. I hoped that the task would be a decent one, unlike the last one which was to inspect some coal mines.

"Right Fullmetal, your skills are required in the City of London." Colonel Mustang stated

"London," I replied, now my geography is not the best in the world but I knew where this was. "That is in England, is it not?"

"Indeed you are correct, Edward. There have been a recent string of attacks of the population by someone whom has alchemical powers. Now Queen Victoria, whom runs the country, has requested that you go and aid a young boy called Ciel Phantomhive, whom is commonly referred to as the Queens Guard Dog, as the English have little knowledge of alchemy compared to us."

"Colonel, may I ask, why are you sending me on this mission, wouldn't it be more befitting for someone of your superiority?"

"Now, now Fullmetal, I would have happily accepted the role, but the Queen specifically requested that you and your brother attend, you will be staying at the manor of Lord Ciel Phantomhive, and yes he has been made well aware that you will be arriving. Now there is not much time to lounge about, you will be flown to England by private jet in approximately one hour and should arrive in a few days' time. When you are there, I expect you to follow Ciel's instructions to the letter as if they were my own as this is under his jurisdiction not ours. Ok."

"Yes Colonel," and with that I embarked on my journey to London. The plane ride was most boring and uncomfortable, but I was anxious as to what Ciel would think of me and Alphonse. For Alphonse is not your conventional human being, well some people wouldn't call him human, since essentially he was a soul in a metal shell, but I had a gut feeling that Ciel would accept us for who we are, but as the journey was long I drifted off into a dream and awoke to find myself of foreign soil, and Al saying that we had arrived in London.

London – the arrival of Edward and Alphonse.

"Sebastian, are you sure that it is the right thing to do, to have these two strangers help me in my investigations."

"Now young master, it is not me you should be taking up this debate with is it now, it is the Queen, and I doubt it that you would defy an order of hers."

"No, I guess your right Sebastian. Has everything been prepared for their arrival, they should have landed by now."

"Yes everything is as it should be. I have arranged for a car to meet them at the airport and then they will come to the house where I am assuming that tea will be waiting."

"Yes indeed, but when preparing tea, ensure that it is tea for two."

"Tea for two, but surely there are two of them coming to stay, and including yourself would make three, unless you are not going to join them."

"Now Sebastian, you know that I would never pass up on a cup of tea. The younger of the two Elric brothers, Alphonse, I am afraid to say is just a soul in a metal shell, I am not sure what actually happened here, and I do not want to pry into their past. That is why we want tea for two, by all means make extra, I guess that it might get eaten in the end. Ok."

"Yes my young Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

London – around 3pm a few days after Ciel received the letter from the queen.

I sat in the study eagerly anticipating the arrival of Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist and his brother Alphonse, every second that passed felt like an eternity with my mind fixed on what the Elric brothers will think of me, me the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel just 13 years old, and owner of the Funtom Toy Company. Oh the rumours and stories that would stir if they found out the truth.

"Sorry for the interruption Young Master." It was Sebastian who had awoke me from the trance like fixated state that I had become entrapped in.

"It's no worry Sebastian, I was just thinking." I knew that he knew that something was bothering me, and to be honest what he said next was nothing new.

"Ciel you seem troubled, care to explain."

"Well to be quite honest with you Sebastian, I am slightly concerned with what Edward and Alphonse will think when they see me for the first time."

"My Lord, there is nothing to be afraid of. I think that they will accept you for who you truly are rather than what Colonel Mustang described you as."

"Thank-you Sebastian," feeling slightly relieved, "is there any news as to when they are arriving." As soon as I had finished that sentence the door-bell rang.

"That will be them now, shall I escort them to the living room."

"Indeed Sebastian, I shall be along in a minute."

"Yes my young Lord." And with that Sebastian left the room. I sat there for a few minutes, I was wondering whether I should really seek the help of Grell, but in the end I convinced myself that even though he might be a pest, he still has his uses. I picked up the letter from the queen and proceeded to the living room.

Edward and Alphonse Elric's first impressions of Ciel

As I pulled up outside the front entrance to the manor which Ciel calls home, I had this feeling of great excitement, excitement that I will be doing my part in helping him, but Al had other things on his mind which he soon make clear to me.

"Ed, what if Ciel is not who we think he is, what if we are not who he thinks we are."

"Al listen to me, we will accept Ciel for who he is, even though he must be quite rich, we do not know his past and anyway I think Ciel will like us, if not then that is his loss, not ours. Ok."

"ok." We got out of the car and were greeted by a butler dressed in black. He was tall, slim and good looking but I could see in his eyes that there was someone in his life that he wanted, someone who meant the world to him and he could only serve; he obviously wanted more for his emotions.

"The Elric brothers, correct, I am Sebastian. Butler to Lord Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive."

"See Ed, I told you that he is not going to like us, he has a butler. He's got to be rich," Al was getting hysterical, I could see that maybe this was a bad idea coming to help the Queens guard dog, but then again I wouldn't disobey an order from my superiors.

"Al now listen to me, calm down, I your brother Edward am telling you to calm down."

"Alphonse may I be so blunt as to say that you and your brother are going to be quite surprised when you meet my master."  
"Surprised," I stated feeling confused, "Sebastian what do you mean by that."

"Well Edward, both you and your brother share some similarities with my master, although they might not be physical, but the similarities are still there. Now shall we go inside? Ciel is waiting in the living room." We followed Sebastian to the living room and waited with baited breath for Sebastian to introduce us.

Ceil and the Elric brothers first meet

"Ciel, the Elric brothers are here."

"Ok Sebastian, show them in." I turned around to greet my guests. When I laid eyes on Edward and Alphonse I could feel instantly that we share something in common, but what, I am not sure.

"Ciel it's nice to meet you. I must admit you're a lot younger than I would have expected." Edward had stated the one thing that I had dreaded them saying. But I kept my composure.

"Well Edward, I could say the same about you."

"Ceil," Al's voice was shaky.

"Yes Alphonse or do you prefer Al."

"You can call me Al if you want."  
"Ok, Al what is it you wish to know. Wait let me hazard a guess. You want us to have a meet and greet session to begin with." Al nodded. "That's good because there are a few questions that I would like to ask you and I can see that you have some questions for me, but first one house rule: NO ALCHEMY is to be performed within the manor itself. The gardens are fine if you wish to spar, but the manor is off limits when it comes to alchemy.

"Ok," the Elric brothers nodded.

"Ciel can I go first," I nodded in response to Edwards's question. "It's about your butler; he seems to be playing a charade."

"How perceptive you are Edward Elric. Please elaborate," Sebastian answered.

"Well Sebastian, you may don the robes of a butler and may act like one but the way you look at Ciel, it's with amazement, like you have never served a HUMAN before."

"Edward," I couldn't hide my astonishment. "You could tell that from the limited time that you have seen him. Well you are correct in saying so. You see he is a demon, but please don't tell anyone about his true identity though. Ok."

"Master Ciel is it wise to tell them about who we are," Sebastian asked.

"Well Sebastian, if they are to be helping us then they are to know who we actually are. And anyway, I also know information about them that some authorities in the military who the Fullmetal Alchemist works for are not to know."

"Oh, so that's how it is master Ciel, using blackmail now are we."

"No Sebastian, I'm just covering my bases."

"Ciel, me and Al promise not to tell anyone about Sebastian, as long as you are truthful with us. Ok."

"Sure. Now Fullmetal, that's an interesting name, the president of the military in Japan gave it to you, but the truth behind it is even more intriguing. You and Al tried something that all alchemists are forbidden to do; you tried to transmute a human being."

"Yes Ciel that is true, but how could you possibly know about that."

"Well Ed, it was just common sense, I simply took what I already knew and made an assumption. I could feel that there is a lot of pain in your life, can you please tell me what happened."

"Ok Ciel, I guess that you have been truthful with me, so we deserve to be truthful with you. When we were younger, our mother died, we felt so alone even though we had each other, so we tried to bring her back, doing what you said, breaking the laws of alchemy. But it went wrong, it backfired, Al lost his body and I lost my left leg, I was only able to retrieve Al's soul by sacrificing my arm, and I found him this metal shell which he calls home. Now I don't wish to pry into your past, but I can tell from the way that you don't seem to be overly sympathetic with us about our mother's death, I take it that there has been a lot of loss in your life as well."

"Well, my parents were murdered, and my home burnt to the ground. The ruins are on the other side of the garden. So that is how I can relate to you."

"Ciel, one more thing" Al was quite nervous at this point, Sebastian was his usual self, he was stood beside me, listening blissfully to the conversation, probably still bewildered with what Ed had said.

"Yes Al."  
"Why did you form a contract with a demon."  
"That's simple Al, it was just one thing, one thing that made me form a contract with Sebastian. Revenge, I want to get back at those who killed my parents, I also want to humiliate those who kidnapped and tortured me. That was the longest month of my life, I was whipped and abused, day in and day out, every night I would be locked in a room, I was black and blue, with bruises and my skin was scared from the cuts. At the end of that month, they tried to end my life. That is when Sebastian appeared, and I formed a contract with him. Anyway let's get back to the case in hand." I wanted to end the conversation quickly. And with that we set about on out task.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The atmosphere was awkward as Ciel and the Elric brothers sat in the study.

"You fully comprehend that this is of the upmost confidentiality." Ciel stated.

"Indeed we do, what we hear here and whilst on the mission can't be repeated." The Elric brothers were very cooperative.

"Also, Ed and Al, you are not allowed to write it up in a report. I feel that if someone had a record of this then all those involved could be in danger." Ciel added.

"Um, ok whatever you say." Just then the door flew open, and Grell burst in.

"Oh, hello Grell, what can the Phantomhives' do for you today." Ciel questioned.

"Oh little Earl, I heard that you were dealing with a dilemma for the queen and thought that I could be of assistance. Plus I could never pass up on an opportunity to see my darling Sebastian." Sebastian said nothing but gave me an evil glare.

"Well Grell, I will accept your help but on one condition." I replied, Grell gave me such an ambitious look.

"What is it, is it that I get to spend a lot of time with my darling Sebastian." He had a hopeful tone in his voice which was soon shattered by the evil glare I gave him.

"Grell, under no circumstance are you to make any move on my Sebastian." I demanded.

"Ok, so I won't make any move on your Sebastian, but one question Ciel, how are you going to stop me from making any advances." I looked across the room to someone that had their back to me.

"Well Grell, that is where I come in." it was William, "remember Grell, you don't want to give me cause to demote you any further do you?" Grell looked depressed; he was almost quivering in his heeled shoes.

"Well, since we have two other members to our crime fighting team I better introduce them to you, the one that burst in on our discussion is Grell, and the other is William, they're…"

"Grim reapers," Edward replied.

"Have you profiled me or something," I was surprised at the fact that they knew so much about me.

"No, it's more common sense, since I know that Sebastian is not human, and I just assumed that those two are grim reapers, Grell seems to be fascinated with death." Edward replied.

"Quite the perceptive brat you are Edward Elric." Grell seemed exceedingly cocky, "I would just love to view your cinematic record." William just looked over at Grell and sighed.

"Oi, reaper, you better watch out, my alchemy skills are bound to beat a reaper any day. So if I were you I would be on my guard." I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Sebastian, I thought that Grell had finally met his match.

"Well back to business," I changed the conversation. "A month ago, I heard news that a horrific crime had been committed in the underworld, assuming that it was a one off I let it be, but since then there have been 6 more murders with the same method and opportunity. That is why I was brought in. The queen as you well know says that alchemy is involved, so I have a copy off the autopsy results for you to cast your eyes upon." I handed them the reports and they began to read them, Edward looked at Alphonse and then at me.

"Ciel there is only one way that a person could kill someone like this is alchemy, alchemy involves deconstructing something and then reconstructing something from the components, this criminal stops at deconstruction, his destructive powers need to be stopped."

"Do you have any idea of who could have done this?" I asked trying to deal with the case quickly."

"We know of someone, his name was Scar." Alphonse replied.

"I take it that he is dead, correct." Edward nodded. "And Ed, you are the one who killed him, correct." Edward nodded again.

"Ciel, I am not sure if you are aware, but anyone who tends to go against those who deal with alchemy tends to end up dead, are you sure that you can face that risk."

"Don't worry you're little head Edward, I have Sebastian, and he will protect me that is part of the contract."

"Ciel, don't call me little, short or any other word that means short, I don't like it, and I won't be held responsible for what happens if you do" I just looked at Ed, I laughed. "What's so funny Ciel?"

"Well, Ed you do realise that you are taller than me?"

"Well, I don't care, don't call me short." I smiled;

"No one is going to call you short Ed, and if they do I won't hold you back, as long as this madman is caught then I don't care whether you injure someone or not, just don't be too forceful on them, we don't want the police on our case."

Ed looked confused. "Why don't we want the police involved?"

"Because Edward," William smiled as he said this, "Ciel has a better case solving rate than the Yard, they don't take too kindly to him just turning up and demanding to leave the investigating to him." I just smiled.

"Ed, in the criminal neighbourhoods no one respects the police as they just want crime to stop but the truth is a little crime is good for the soul." Ed looked confused, Ciel sighed, "that's why when I policed the criminal neighbour hoods I don't jump down on the petty thieves and drug dealers no I bring to justice those whose crimes are so legally and morally wrong."

"Ok," Ed replied, "where do we begin with the investigation?"

"Well, I thought that since I haven't had a run in with the police lately that we should go and visit the crime scene." Sebastian glared at me. "What are you so concerned about Sebastian, it's not like there is much they can do, the queen has ordered me to deal with the case." So off we went to the crime scene.

-At the Crime Scene.

"Detective, tell me why you are no closer to catching this bastard."

"I'm sorry Commissioner, I can't help that he seems to slip through out nets."

"Detective, do you want that BRAT to get all the credit again." The commissioner scowled, he had no idea that we were stood behind him.

"Ciel, why are they calling you a brat?" Ed asked.

"Fuck, see what I told you detective, your too slow at your job, if you had caught him at the first opportunity then we wouldn't be in this situation." The young detective walked off, he didn't like being shouted at. "So, Earl Phantomhive…" the conversation went dry.

"Commissioner, don't tell me that you weren't expecting this, I am the Queens Guard Dog after all." The Commissioner rolled his eyes. "You still don't like me; after all I do make your job easier." The young detective returned to the commissioner's side, but stood silent.

"Easier, you call mockery easier, the public are ashamed of us, you can't stop yourself can you, you stick your nose in everywhere, and what are you doing now, getting others in on your game." the Commissioner bellowed.

"Well of course it's a game, a game of wits, a game to see who can win, the police or Ciel Phantomhive." The commissioner scowled, "You might want to wipe that scowl off your face, if the wind changes you will be stuck with it."

"You little brat, all you want is the money, but mark my words one day you'll get what's coming, your greed will eventually undo you."

"Greed Commissioner, are you sure, or is it your image your trying to protect, sooner or later you are going to lose all support and then what will they do, they will want a different commissioner, they will get rid of you, and then what are you going to do, a man, a man who can't get any other work, a man who will eventually come running to the Phantomhives for support."

"Ciel, head this warning, this is not child's play, this is reality, you will get yourself killed." The Police Commissioner scowled, I just smiled.

"Really, well then if I am a child then you will let me do what I want, you don't want me to get upset do you. You know what the consequences will be."

Ed and Al laughed, the young detective smirked as well, "Well I can clearly see that you don't get along with the police, and it is obvious that they aren't going to cooperate."

"Don't worry Ed, I will win this game, even if it costs me my life in the end, I will bring this bastard to justice, I will show the bumbling hound dogs how to do their jobs." I got rather pissed off, but then what do they expect, they know that I am so much better than them, they just can't accept it. "Young Detective, what is your name," the commissioner scowled at me.

"It's Ty, Ty Cherish. Well Detective Cherish, I think that you should be looking for a new profession or a way to quickly move up the ranks, the commissioner is not the best of people to be working under."

"Why is that," Ty queried.

"You will find out in the end my friend, in the end the truth will come out." And with one final glare at the Commissioner my party of crime fighters walked home, there were so many unanswered questions and more kept creeping up. We had our work cut out for us.


End file.
